The Fandom Chronicles 1
by PercabethLover0818
Summary: Grace and her friends love books, as I'm sure you can relate to. Suddenly, they are sucked into the world of their crazy fantasies. Armed with knowledge of the future and some interesting personalities, can they manage to assist our favorite heroes in saving lost loved ones? The redo-the-books fic everyone's tried, but different. See full list of books inside. Rated due to paranoia


**Hullo, minion readers! I have been very inactive! Don't hurt me!**

**List of books included: PJO/HoO, TMI, TID, HP, THG, Divergent, and possibly more, but I'm not sure. **

**At the moment, I am reading Kingdom Keepers 7: The Insider. It is amazingly beautifully amazing. So far, I have counted 3 Star Trek references, 2 Harry Potter references, and a Percy Jackson reference. THIS IS ELYSIUM PEOPLE OF EARTH (unless you live on Mars [though how you are getting Internet signal from there is beyond me {but I guess it's possible that you live on Mars and are visiting Earth}])!**

**Disclaimer: Me does not own anything, rather unfortunately. **

"Claire! Amanda! Sam! Matthew! William!" A girl with brown bushy hair, grayish eyes, and a gray and blue backpack slung over her shoulder called out. She was bouncing on the heels of her muddy-brown combat boots with a deep plum-colored book in hand.

"What, Grace?" A guy with brown hair and light blue eyes asked tiredly. His black and white bag was dragging behind him as he exited the school bus. The girl that must be Grace grinned.

"Matthew! I've got it! It came today in the mail! We can all read it together!" Grace squealed. Matthew's eyes widened.

"What's all the noise about? Is Grace on one of her crazy health-food kicks again? If she is, tell her I don't care if Beauty Queen is a vegan. I like meat and I'm not-" The girl with long, slightly wavy blond hair and a neon green backpack currently climbing down the steps stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the book clutched in Grace's hands. "Oh. My. Gods. Yes! We can read it together, right?" When Grace nodded, the girl let out a screech so loud that Aphrodite would have been proud.

"What's Mandy screamin' 'bout this time? Di immortales! Is that HoH?!" A girl with short and straight brown locks pulled into a ponytail asked, her gray eyes alive with hope.

"So, judging from the screech emitting from Amanda, the look of shock on Matt's face, and the fact that you and Claire are jumping up and down, HoH has come in? Either that, or your mom got us all one-way tickets to Manhattan. But we all know that's never going to happen, and you're holding a book, so it's HoH, isn't it?" Another girl, this time with waist-length stringy brown hair, deduced. She then squealed like her friend Amanda did and another boy appeared behind her.

"William! HoH came in! Grace said that we could all read it together at her house, since her mom, dad, and brother are out of town!" Amanda informed the boy that must be William.

"Well then. Let's go!" William said and the group of six sprinted to the second house on the left inside the neighborhood.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Once inside Grace's bedroom, the group settled down on the floor in a circle. No one said anything until Claire started and rushed out, saying that she had to tell her parents she was here, and, as she didn't have a cell phone, ran out the front door and across the street to her house. Matthew gave a short chuckle, as Claire was always forgetting something or other.

"That reminds me, you lot ought to text your folks that you're here." Grace announced.

"'You lot'? Are you going Harry Potter on us, Grace?" Amanda teased.

"Of course she is. She loves her HP just as much as she loves her PJO and HoO." William explained. "Don't you?"

"Oh my gods, did you really just say that I don't?!" Grace asked, with mock insult.

"I did not say that!"

"But you implied it!"

"Shut up, all of you!" Claire shouted, walking back into the room. "Now, what were you lot arguing about this time?"

"She's going HP, too!" Sam said at the same time Grace said,

"William was insinuating that I don't love all of my books the same!" at the same time Matthew said,

"I think we should skip this and start reading!" Claire just looked around confused.

"Why don't we just start reading. We've been waiting for this for like, what? 371 days? Something like that. Anyway, Grace, seeing as it's your book, you have the amazing honor of reading the last page."

"Yes!" Grace celebrated at the same time Will and Matt groaned.

"Why do we do this, again?" Will voiced.

"Because _reasons_!" Mandy snapped.

"Not good enough." Matt sang.

"It's because we can't stand the freaking suspense! Do you want to go through the entire book without knowing if your favorite characters survive?! No, you don't! 'Now be quiet and let Jason finish!'" Claire exploded at the boys.

"Great, now _I__**'**__m _Jason. I thought Matt was Jason." Grace complained.

"No way is Matt Jason, seeing as I'm Piper!" Claire rounded on Grace.

"Then Matt can be Percy." Mandy suggested.

"No way! I'm Annabeth." Grace shouted.

"Gee, I feel so loved." Matt said and Will laughed.

"Well, Will can be Percy." At Mandy's comment, both Grace and Will blushed scarlet. It was common knowledge that Grace and Will liked each other as more than friends, but both Grace and Will were sensitive to the topic. "Okay, fine. Too soon for you two. I'll play matchmaker later, Percy and Annabeth." Mandy winked.

Unbeknownst to the five in Grace's room, four teenagers had been spying on them since they exited the bus, and were now confused, to say the least, and wanted answers.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Who are you, and what do you know about us?!" Annabeth held the knife to Grace's throat, who did not look at all scared, but merely crossed her arms and took on Annabeth's signature intimidating glower.

"How do you know that we know anything about you?"

"We heard you talking about us!" Thalia said.

"Fair point. But still, were you stalking us?" Mandy asked.

"Of course not."

"Of course we were." Percy said.

"YES!" Mandy, Grace, Will, Claire, and Matt yelled in unison.

"I've been waiting for this moment my entire life!" Grace exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Will's a satyr. You can't have been waiting for this your whole life, as you only started reading them in 4th grade." Claire snorted.

"You didn't read them until fifth grade!" Grace said.

"Read what?" Annabeth inquired.

"Nothing!" Mandy said, then turned her attention to the arguing Claire and Grace. "Shut! Up!" The bickering girls went silent. Christina, Grace's twin, then chose that moment to walk in.

"Hey guys! What did I miss? I was just—" She stopped short when she spotted the demigods in the room, weapons and all. "Um, what's with the book characters? It may be a cutout, but none of us are that good at art. No offense."

"None taken, and they burst through the window. We haven't even started HoH yet." Will explained.

"What is HoH?" Nico frowned. Claire and Grace shared a nervous glance.

"It's a book they're obsessed with." Christina stated matter-of-factly.

"Like you don't want to read it. Everyone wants to read it." Claire said.

"I do want to read it. Just not as much as you lot."

"The Harry Potter in this room is extremely immense." Sam muttered under her breath.

"Then act like it!" Mandy scolded, shaking a finger in Christi's direction. Christi rolled her eyes.

"I still don't even know what HoH is." Percy stated.

"I thought it was obvious. Someone—" Annabeth started.

"Rick Riordan." Matt supplied helpfully.

"Rick Riordan wrote a book about us."

"Actually, there are twelve books written about you, if you count The Son of Sobek. And there is no doubt in my mind the thirteenth comes out next fall. Plus I heard rumors about a short story called The Staff of Serapis that's going to be released in April along with the paperback copy of MoA."

"Oh my gods I almost forgot! What is the next book called?" Sam asked.

"BoO," Grace explained after checking the back of the book. "Meaning, The Blood of Olympus."

"Talk about foreboding." Will muttered.

"What exactly is in these books?" Percy asked nervously.

"Well, all four of your quests, the war—" Grace clapped a hand over Mandy's mouth.

"He's _fifteen_!" She hissed.

"How d'you know I'm fifteen?" Percy shifted uneasily.

"They know everything about you." Christi shrugged indifferently. Percy, though, was glancing at Annabeth out of the corner of his eye. Claire noticed this and beamed, leaning over to whisper the news in Grace's and Mandy's ears. They too got excited and began sending knowing winks in Percy and Annabeth's direction. Christi rolled her eyes at their behavior.

"Can we read now? As entertaining as you girls embarassing the heck out of these guys would be, my mum wants you all back home by 2 o'clock this time. We can't wait to start reading until 10 and then not finish until 5 in the morning."

"Last page, Grace." Claire sang. Grace opened to the back of the book and began to read.

**He smiled, happy to have something to look forward to. "Whatever you say."**

**As they sailed farther from the coast, the sky darkened and more stars came out. **

**Percy studied the constellations—the ones Annabeth had taught him so many years ago. **

**"Bob says hello," he told the stars. **

**The ****_Argo II _****sailed into the night. **

"Oh. My. Gods." Mandy voiced.

"I know right!" gushed Claire.

"What?" Percy rubbed the back of his neck, confused.

"It said 'happy' and 'smiled' on the page!" Grace yelled, clearly excited.

"And...?"

"That _never _happens. For example: the last page of The Lost Hero." Matt explained, then began to read the last page of a greenish blue book he had pulled off of the shelf.

**"My boyfriend," Annabeth said grimly. "He disappeared around the same time Jason appeared. If Jason came to Camp Half-Blood—"**

**"Exactly," Jason agreed. "Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't even remember who he is."**

"See! It said 'grimly' on the page!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Technically, that was on the second-to-last page, but whatever eats your Dauntless cake." Grace corrected.

"How does she know that?" Annabeth asked.

"Know what?" Grace's eyebrows were scrunched together in an effort to remember what she said that would make Annabeth question her.

"That it was on the second-to-last page, rather than the last?" Thalia explained.

"Oh, that." Grace waved a dismissing hand as if that wasn't important. "Well—"

"She has all of the books memorized, yadah, yadah, yadah. Can we read now?" Will interrupted.

"On it." Grace replied opening the purple book once more, this time to the beginning. "First, we shall read the dedication, just because it is hilarious."

**_To my wonderful readers: _**

**_Sorry about that last cliff-hanger. Well, no, not really. HAHAHAHA._**

**_But seriously, I love you guys. _**

"That troll! Does he enjoy seeing us in emotional pain?!" Claire yelled at no one in particular. She was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, Claire." Sam rubbed Claire's shoulder, tears gathering in her own eyes. "Continue, Grace."

**_ Hazel, I_**

**During the third attack, Hazel almost ate a boulder. She was peering into the fog, wondering how it could be so difficult to fly across one stupid mountain range, when the ship's alarm bells sounded. **

"Wait, _ship_?" Percy asked. "She just said they were flying."

"Duh, Kelp Head. It's a flying ship." Thalia rolled her eyes.

**"Hard to port!" Nico yelled from the foremast of the flying ship. **

"And I am correct." Thalia gave a fake bow. Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia's heads then snapped to Nico.

"Why is Nico there?" Annabeth asked.

"Because he was just saved from a human-sized bronze jar." Matt stated matter-of-factly.

"Why was I in a human-sized jar?" Nico seemed nervous about the answer.

"You were captured by the twin giants Ephialtes and Otis." Christi told him. Everyone looked at her, startled; she had been silent for so long they had forgotten she was there.

"Wait! I know that I can't pass up an opportunity to absolutely and totally _humiliate _our dear oblivious friends, so who's with me for reading about the stables in MoA?" Sam asked, grinning.

"Right you are, as always, Sam. I'll read." Claire offered. She plucked a red book off of the bookshelf and opened randomly to the middle. "Let's see...Percy POV...Chapter 13...Here's the chapter before it...Aha!"

**Forget the chicken-nugget smoke screen. Percy wanted Leo to invent an anti-dream hat.**

"Here, here." Thalia agreed.

**That night he had horrible nightmares. First he dreamed he was back in Alaska on the quest for the legion's eagle. **

"What legion? What eagle?" Percy questioned.

"Oh, you know, just the Twelfth legion _Fulminata_'s golden eagle. Romans and their 'symbols of power'." Will snorted. Annabeth got a strange look on her face; she was probably trying to understand what that meant.

**He was hiking along a mountain road, but as soon as he stepped off the shoulder he was swallowed by the bog—muskeg, Hazel had called it. He found himself**

"Wait! This is between Percy and the rest of the mortal world. I think we should skip ahead to Percy's second dream." Claire interrupted herself and then began again.

**He stood in a vast gloomy space like an underground parking garage. Rows of stone pillars marched off in every direction, holding up the ceiling about twenty feet above. Freestanding braizers cast a dim red glow over the floor. **

**Percy couldn't see very far in the shadows, but hanging from the ceiling were pulley systems, sandbags, and rows of dark theater lights. Piled around the chamber, wooden crates were labled ****_Props_****, ****_Weapons_****, and ****_Costumes_****. One read: ****_Assorted Rocket Launchers_****. **

**Percy heard machinery creaking in the darkness, huge gears turning, and water rushing through pipes.**

**Then he saw the giant...or at least Percy guessed he was a giant. **

**He was about twelve feet tall—a respectable height for a Cyclops, but only half as tall as other giants Percy had dealt with. **

"That worries me." Annabeth said.

"That the giant was short?" Matt asked.

"No, that Percy has dealt with lots of giants. Which means, since he isn't dead in the book, that I had to help him."

**He also looked more human than a typical giant, without the dragonlike legs of his larger kin. Nevertheless, his long purple hair was braided in a ponytail of dreadlocks, woven with gold and silver coins, which struck Percy as a giantish hairstyle. He had a ten-foot spear strapped to his back—a giantish weapon. **

"Do you just like the word 'giantish'?" Nico asked Percy, jokingly.

**He wore the largest black turtleneck Percy had ever seen, black pants, and leather shoes with points so long and curly, they might have been jester slippers. He paced back and forth in front of a raised platform, examining a bronze jar about the size of Percy. **

"There. The jar is introduced, fast forward through a bunch of ballet costumes and facts, and here we are." Claire said.

**He willed his dream forward, right to thd surface of the jar. Then he passed through. **

**The air in the jar smelled of stale breath and tarnished metal. The only light came from the dim purple glow of a dark sword, its Stygian iron blade set against one side of the container. Huddled next to it was a dejected-looking boy in tattered jeans, a black shirt, and an old avaitor jacket. On his right hand, a silver skull ring glittered. **

**"Nico," Percy called. But the son of Hades couldn't hear him. **

**The container was completely sealed. The air was turning poisonous. Nico's eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. **

**He appeared to be meditating. His face was pale, and thinner than Percy remembered. **

**On the inner wall of the jar, it looked as though Nico had scratched three hash marks with his sword—maybe three days that he'd been imprisoned?**

**It didn't seem possible he could have survived so long without suffocating. **

"Glad you have so much faith in me, Perce." Nico joked.

**Even in a dream, Percy was already starting to feel panicky, struggling to get enough oxygen. **

**Then he noticed something between Nico's feet—a small collection of glistening objects no bigger than baby teeth. **

**Seeds, Percy realized. Pomegranate seeds. Three had been eaten and spit out. Five were still encased in a dark red pulp. **

**"Nico," Percy said. "where is this place? We'll save you..."**

"Always the hero." Mandy said wistfully, and Annabeth narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

**The image faded, and a girl's voice whispered: "Percy."**

Annabeth's intimidating glower only intensified. Mandy, Grace, Sam, and Claire squealed, while Christi, Matt, and Will rolled their eyes.

**At first, Percy thought he was still asleep. When he'd lost his memory, he'd spent weeks dreaming about Annabeth, the only person he remembered from his past. As his eyes opened amd his vision cleared, he realized she was really there. **

**She was standing by his berth, smiling down at him. **

**Her blond hair fell across her shoulders. Her storm-gray eyes were bright were amusement. He remembered his first day at Camp Half-Blood, five years ago, when he'd woken from a daze and found Annabeth standing over him. She had said, ****_You drool when you sleep_****. **

**She was sentimental that way. **

"Your thoughts are really strange, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth comented, her gray eyes softening.

**"Wh—what's going on?" he asked. "Are we there?"**

**"No," she said. "It's the middle of the night."**

"Awwwwww. I'm going to tease you two about this forever." Thalia cooed.

**"You mean..." Percy's heart started to race. He realized he was in his pajamas, in bed. He probably ****_had _****been drooling, or at least making weird noises as he dreamed. No doubt he had a severe case of pillow hair and his breath didn't smell great. "You sneaked into my cabin?"**

"Forever and ever." Thalia promised.

**Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, you'll be seventeen in two months. You can't seriously be worried about getting into trouble with Coach Hedge."**

**"Uh, have you seen his baseball bat?"**

**"Besides, Seaweed Brain, I just thought we could take a walk. We haven't had any time to be together alone. I want to show you something—my favorite place aboard the ship."**

**Percy's pulse went into overdrive, but it wasn't from fear of getting in trouble. "Can I, you know, brush my teeth first?"**

"Are you trying to _impress _me, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"No, of course not." Percy replied, his face red.

**"You'd better," Annabeth said. "Because I'm not kissing you until you do. And brush your hair while you're at it."**

Annabeth and Percy's faces were, obviously, bright red, while Grace, Mandy, Claire, and Sam were squealing and Thalia, Nico, Matt, Will, and Christi were cracking up.

"I'm going to skip ahead a bit to the good parts." Claire announced. "Background info: they're in the horse stables, sitting on a blanket that's stretched over glass bay doors."

**Annabeth laughed. "You know why I like it here? It's not just the view. What does this place remind you of?"**

**Percy looked around: the cages and stables, the Celestial bronze lamp hanging from the beam, the smell of hay, and of course Annabeth sitting close to him, her face ghostly and beautiful in the soft amber light. **

"Oh my gods, I have to share this with the Stolls. There is so much blackmail, they would faint!" Thalia exclaimed.

**"The zoo truck," Percy decided. "The one we took to Las Vegas."**

**Her smile told him he'd gotten the answer right. **

"Ahhhhh! Run for your lives! Percy was right!" Matt yelled.

**"That was so long ago," Percy said. "We were in bad shape, struggling to get across the country to find that stupid lightning bolt, trapped in a truck with a bunch of mistreated animals. How can you be nostalgic for that?"**

**"Because, Seaweed Brain, it's the first time we really talked, you and me. I told you about my family, and..." She took out her camp necklace, strung with her dad's college ring and a colorful clay bead for each year at Camp Half-Blood. Now there was something else on the leatger cord: a red coral pendant Percy had given her when they started dating. He'd brought it from his father's palace at the bottom of the sea. **

Naturally, there was more squealing, eye-rolling, blushing, and laughter.

**"And," Annabeth continued, "it reminds me how long we've known each other. We were ****_twelve_****, Percy. Can you believe that?"**

**"No," he admitted. "So...you knew you liked me from that moment?"**

**She smirked. "I hated you at first. You annoyed me. Then I tolerated you for a few years. Then—"**

**"Okay, fine."**

Grace, Sam, Claire, and Mandy squealed, knowing what came next.

**She leaned over and kissed him: a good, proper kiss without anyone watching—no Romans anywhere, no screaming satyr chaperones. **

Percy and Annabeth were a deep crimson and were purposefully avoiding each other's gaze.

**She pulled away. "I missed you, Percy."**

**Percy wanted to tell her the same thing, but it seemed to small a comment. While he had been on the Roman side, he'd kept himself alive almost solely by thinking of Annabeth. ****_I missed you _****didn't really cover that. **

**He remember earlier in the night, when Piper had forced the eidolon to keave his mind. Percy hadn't been aware of its presence until she had used her charmspeak. After the eidolon was gone, he felt as if a hot spike had been removed from his forehead. He hadn't realized how much pain he had been in until the spirit left. Then his thoughts became clearer. His soul settled comfortably back into his body. **

**Sitting here with Annabeth made him feel the same way.**

"I never knew that you thought so highly of me, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth commented, though still red-faced.

Grace's eyes flew open.

She looked around carefully while slowly sitting up, taking in the quiet of the room. She, Christi, Claire, Mandy, Sam, Will, and Matt had all fallen asleep in the loft area. Mandy had one arm slung over Grace's feet. She pushed it off of her impatiently and stood up. The headache that had been plaguing her during all her waking hours rushed back like a tidal wave, dizzying Grace horridly. She crumpled to her knees and landed on something less hard than the floor—Mandy's face.

"Ow!"

"Sorry I hurt you, but shhhh," Grace told her sheepishly.

"It's fine," Mandy pinched her nose, which had started to bleed.

"Let's get you to the bathroom, Mandy." Grace hauled her up, pushing many a limb off of her friend in the process.

"Okay," For their next trick, Grace and Mandy will be attempting to exit the labyrinth of sleeping bodies blocking them from a tissue for Mandy's nose.

They stumbled, tripped, and fell over their friends, overly aware of every heavy footfall. When they finally reached the bathroom, Mandy's nosebleed was almost over.

"At least I have a tissue for my hand." She said, waving her left hand slightly, which was wet with new blood. "What made you fall on my face anyway? From what I could tell through the excruciating pain, you were just standing there."

Grace rolled her eyes at Mandy's melodramatics. "My headache," she said, rubbing her temples.

"The one that's been bothering you for weeks now?"

"The very same."

"You should go to a doctor, or something." Mandy shook her head when Grace raised a bushy, Lily Collins-worthy eyebrow at her, hands on her hips. "A Healer, I mean."

"That's better. But I can't. It would be admitting that the pain is too intense, and I can't do that." This time, Mandy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, as long as we're up, we could do a little...Maraudering." Grace smiled mischeviously.

"Always," Mandy answered, mirroring Grace's grin.

**I hope you enjoyed! :) Did anyone else notice that 'Maraudering' is capitalized? I hope you did, for that was intentional! Can anyone guess why? **


End file.
